


something med school did not cover

by TessTheDreamer



Series: AUgust 2020 Short Fic [6]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: AUgust - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, but not of his own free will, nico comes into the hospital a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25750837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TessTheDreamer/pseuds/TessTheDreamer
Summary: Will Solace has a thing for the black-haired boy that shows up at the hospital a lot.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: AUgust 2020 Short Fic [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856617
Comments: 9
Kudos: 154
Collections: AUgust 2020





	something med school did not cover

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "epiphany" by Taylor Swift.

Will sighed, sitting down hard into his chair and putting his head in his hand. He loved his job as a doctor, but sometimes it could be tiring. And infuriating. If another frat boy showed up with something stuck up his ass, he was going to lose his mind.

“Long day?” Austin asked, sitting down next to him and handing him a cup of tea. Will took it gratefully and sipped it, the warmth comforting as the liquid sank into his belly. 

“Yeah. Why are men like that?”

“Don’t ask me, man.”

He smiled. Austin could always lift his spirits. They had known each other for years, they were related somehow, and had become roommates in college. Years later, and they were still roommates. Will wouldn’t have it any other way.

He always found ways to sneak into the hospital to bring him food or drinks in his spare time. He didn’t really know how. 

“I only have an hour left,” Will said. “Do you wanna play Mario Kart when we get home?”

Austin raised an eyebrow. “When do I not want to play Mario Kart?”

“Dr. Solace!” someone called out, and he sighed and stood up. 

“I gotta go. I’ll see you soon.” 

“Prepare to get your ass kicked!”

He laughed, walking out of his office and into the ER. 

“What do you got for me?” Will asked Lee Fletcher, one of his co-workers, as he glanced over the people in the ER. Luckily, there weren’t that many. He would probably get to leave after this mystery person.

His eyes locked on someone familiar. Ah. Him.

“Is it di Angelo?” 

Lee nodded, pulling out a whiteboard. It was split into three columns, one labeled  _ Jackson _ , one labeled  _ Ramírez-Arellano,  _ and one labelled  _ Levesque _ . He drew a line in Jackson’s column. “Jackson dragged him in this time. Kayla owes both of us twenty dollars.”

“She’s gonna be mad,” Will said. 

Nico di Angelo came around often, usually making some sarcastic remark, and he was always dragged in by one of his friends. Apparently, he wouldn’t come to the hospital willingly. Usually, the person dragging him in was either Percy Jackson (who showed up enough as it was), Reyna Ramírez-Arellano, or his sister Hazel Levesque. 

He was also really cute, but Will tried to ignore that part. 

“What happened?” he asked Jackson, di Angelo glaring at the floor next to him. He was wearing the same thing he always did, an aviator jacket with a black shirt and jeans, his black hair thick and messy. 

“I was trying to teach him to skateboard and he hit his head,” Jackson said, smiling despite the situation. He was enjoying this, for sure. “Hard. I’m pretty sure he has a concussion.”

“No I don’t,” he grumbled. “There’s just two of you.” 

“He’s also a little drunk,” Jackson added. 

Will suppressed a snort. “Okay. Come on, di Angelo.”

“Just call me Nico,” he said, bluntly as always. “You talk to me a lot anyway.”

“Oh.” He tried not to blush.  _ Nico _ . He had a nice name. “Okay, Nico.”

Even with a concussion, Nico dragged his feet and stumbled as Will pulled him into his office and sat him down. Austin had left, but his tea was still steaming on his desk. 

“Okay, follow my finger with your eyes,” Will said, holding out his index finger in front of Nico’s face. His eyes flickered, but he still looked dazed and confused. “Do you have a headache? Nausea?”

He nodded. Will bit his lip. Definitely a concussion. 

He knew he shouldn’t get attached to his patients, but Nico came around so often. And he was cute, and he was easy to worry about. Will had never even seen him smile. He was like the epitome of an emo phase, in a good way. 

Austin had been telling him to make a move for months. Will hadn’t budged on the subject. 

He scribbled a few notes on his clipboard. “Okay, you definitely have a concussion. Get physical and mental rest for a few days, stay away from screens and bright surfaces, stay hydrated, and don’t try and skateboard for at least a week.”

“Do I have to?” Nico asked, but he had a certain look in his eye, one that told Will he was joking. 

Will grabbed an ice pack and handed it to him. Nico pressed it to his head, wincing. “Doctor’s orders. Now c’mon, we gotta get you back to Jackson.”

“Ugh, he’s gonna tease me for days,” he said, but stood up anyway. He took a few unsteady steps, then promptly tripped. 

Will practically dove for him, catching him under his arms and pulling him against his body. He was skinny but fit, and he could feel Nico’s muscles through his shirt. 

“How many times do I have to say this, you need to be more careful,” Will chided.

Nico didn’t say anything, strangely, just leaned into him and sighed. “You’re warm. And soft. And you look cute in scrubs.”

Will thought his heart might have stopped. 

Nico thought he was  _ cute _ ? Nico, with his spilled ink hair and chocolate eyes and skin like snow? Nico?

He thought for a moment. Thought about Austin’s comments and Nico’s scathing commentary and his own pounding heart. And then he made a decision. 

Will grabbed a black sheet of paper and ripped off a corner, quickly scribbling his number and “call me” on it. He signed it with his name and stuck it in Nico’s pocket. 

He led him out of his office and back to Jackson. “Let’s get you home.”

It was a week before Will got a call. 

He was napping on the couch when he felt his phone buzz against his thigh. It was an unknown number. He blinked drowsily, yawning and answering it. 

“Hi, this is Dr. Will Solace,” Will said, trying to sound as cheery as he could and not hoarse from sleep. 

“Hi. Uh, it’s Nico. di Angelo.”

He immediately sat up, eyes wide. Right. He had given Nico his number. And told him to call him.

What was he supposed to say?

“I would’ve called you sooner, but Percy took your advice way too seriously,” Nico continued. 

“Oh, it’s totally fine.”

For a moment, they were both silent. 

“Why did you give me your number?” Nico asked. 

Something in Will deflated. “Do you not remember what you said?”

“I said something?” His voice got a little high at the end, which was definitely not adorable.

“You said I was warm and soft and cute in scrubs,” he recited the words that had been ringing through his mind the whole week.

“Oh.”

Will took a deep breath. “Did you mean it? Because I think you’re cute too. I mean, I’ve never seen you in scrubs, but I bet you’d look cute in them.”

Another silence. Then. 

“I did mean it.” Nico almost sounds shy, and it’s the most vulnerable he’s been around Will, even though he’s been treating his wounds for months and they’re talking over the phone. 

“Awesome,” Will said, and he asks the question even though he already knows the answer. “Do you want to get coffee?”


End file.
